Crash Bandicoot Big Brother
by Wild-Rose15
Summary: Twelve Crash Bandicoot characters go into the Big Brother house, they have waved their rights of privacy and will be stuck together for several weeks. See what they get up to in front of the cameras!
1. Coco Enters

**Authors Note: The first twelve chapters will be short as I am going to introduce every character separately. Please read and review, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Coco Enters**

The audience's roar fills the air as the first car pulls up; a curly haired female opens the polished onyx door and a pink trainer is placed on the floor. A petite, cheerful blonde hops into view and begins walking towards the podium.

"Meet our first housemate… COCO!" the presenter announces spectacularly, to another cheer of the crowd. Coco Bandicoot waves coyly and saunters passed the paparazzi while flicking her hair and giggling. Meanwhile, the host explains a little bit about Coco herself:

"Coco is from N. Sanity Beach, where she lives with her brother Crash, her guardian Aku Aku and their pets, Pura and Polar. She loves computer mechanics and is most often seen with her laptop. Coco hates sexism and people who accuse her of not being a natural blonde."

Coco ascends the final flight of stairs, waves once more and disappears into the Big Brother house where the cameras cut to her reaction:

"Oh my god, oh my god, I am _actually_ here!" she speaks with glee.

The energised fair-head skips about the place; taking in the feel and appearance of the contemporary décor. The camera's cut back outside as the second car rolls into sight.


	2. Komodo Joe Enters

**Komodo Joe Enters**

The door is opened and a tall komodo dragon in violet robes smoothly emerges from the vehicle and grins slickly. He ambles passed the swarm of screaming people, shakes some of their hands and kissing a few girls' cheeks. The hostess once again calls the contestants name:

"Our second housemate… KOMODO JOE!"

"Joe lives with his brother, Komodo Moe. He is a specialist in knife throwing and blade weaponry, this is his favourite hobby and he and his brother almost once won a competition, but were disqualified for nearly killing the judges. Joe hates two-faced people and cowards."

Komodo Joe stands in an effortless pose for the press; he smiles and mounts the main stage before climbing up the stairs and entering the house.

The cameras once again switch to show the inside of the house.

"Hello" Joe hisses in greet

"Hi" Coco answers "It's amazing in here isn't it?"

"Yes" Joe hisses again. They both head to the seating area as the cameras show the third car arrive.


	3. Papu Papu Enters

**Papu Papu Enters**

A hefty bronze-skinned male struggles to exit the vehicle; his escort pulls desperately on his arms and the audience eventually hears a slurping noise and then a loud 'pop' before they see him fly out the car and land on the poor assistant, squashing him flat. The man stands up suddenly and brushes himself down, he then sets off toward the platform whilst the unfortunate assistant is being peeled off the floor by a couple of security guards. He waves sluggishly to the amused audience as the presenter introduces him:

"This is our third housemate, PAPU PAPU!"

Papu barely stops for the media reporters and camera people and the hostess continues to speak:

"Papu Papu is a tribal ruler of a village in the tropical parts of N. Sanity Island, he is mostly found eating or sleeping. Papu likes variety and the hot weather, he hates trespassers and people interrupting his slumber (wonder how he'll cope with Big Brother's alarms!)"

Papu Papu finally then goes up the stairs and travels through the door, the cameras show him greeting the other two occupants. The cameras cut back outside and the presenter talks into one:

"Ah! It's so exciting! Be he after the break when we'll introduce our fourth housemate!"

The crowd cheer's wildly as the programme cuts to the adverts…


	4. Ripper Roo Enters

**Ripper Roo Enters**

For the fourth time, a jet-black car pulls up as the housemate's escort releases the door. A loud screeching laugh almost drowns out the audience's applause:

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE HEE HEE HA HA HAAAAAAAA!" a demented blue kangaroo leaps energetically from the vehicle, flipping and bounding down to the media, leaving his bodyguard behind. He couldn't shake hands with anybody has he was restrained by a straightjacket. So instead, he licked a few people and let them stroke his lengthy ears and the presenter introduced the outrageous contestant:

"Ladies and gentlemen… meet… RIPPER ROO!" she spoke to a deafening roar.

"Ripper Roo is described as 'crazy and fun'. He enjoys reading and (as you can see) gymnastics. He hates dullness and being disturbed while researching"

Ripper Roo front flips onto the main stage and laughs along with the audience wildly, he then bounced merrily up the flight of stairs leading to the house entrance. Once inside, he laughed loudly again and greeted the three other occupants.

Ah! It's so exciting! Be he after the break when we'll introduce our fifth housemate!"

The crowd cheer's wildly as the programme cuts to the adverts…


	5. Dingodile Enters

Sorry about the wait, but here's my fifth chapter for you! Again, thanks to my first reviewers _Sugafarie_, _Clio__36250_ and _Doppleganger123, _also, thanks to my newest reviewer_ Nush_! Dingodile Enters 

"Hello and welcome back to Big Brother! Coco, Komodo Joe and Papu Papu have already entered the house. It's now time to meet our fifth housemate!" the hostess displays four fingers and a thumb, the cameras swoop down and show the next car arrive. A menacing figure emerges and begins to walk down the pathway, his brown fur contrasting his long, green crocodile tail:

"OUR FIFTH HOUSEMATE… DINGODILE!"

Dingodile gives a toothy grin and scans the crowd with his piercing eyes; he then meanders along to the podium, flashing random smiles to various crowd members and slowing slightly for the press.

"Dingodile is described as having a short temper but he is partial to compassion in personalities, he is most often found working on his flamethrower and when it's working… using it. Dingodile hates small nuisances and being disturbed when he's concentrating" the hostess speaks energetically.

Before ascending the stage steps, Dingodile catches sight of a small figure… this figure is booing.

Dingodile's eyebrows shoot up in surprise but he quickly scowls again to snap at the familiar character:

"YOU WAIT TILL I'M OUT PENGUIN… I'LL MAKE TOAST OUTTA YA!"

Penta Penguin cowers suddenly and stares at his former owner as he disappears onto the main pedestal.

With on last wave, the camera's show Dingodile vanish into the house:

"G'day" he grins at the other four housemates as they all turn simultaneously to greet their new housemate.

**Note to _Nush_: I think you shall like the next chapter very much…**


	6. Pinstripe Enters

**_Nush_: I am also a huge Pinstripe fan, so I couldn't not have him in! Hope you enjoy this chapter…**

**Pinstripe Enters**

A slender male dressed in a scarlet suit exits the car and begins to saunter towards the main podium; he grins slyly and looks into the crowd:

"OUR SIXTH HOUSEMATE… PINSTRIPE!"

Pinstripe grins again as the hostess announces his name before ambling down a bit more. A wolf-whistle erupts from an audience member and Pinstripe turns to wink at the female, she screams loudly causing him to laugh. He then spots a small figure on its knees, It was Penta Penguin… praying. He burrows his brow in confusion before facing the other side of the audience.

"Pinstripe is described as witty and agile, He is very secretive of his life, even his own mother is curious of what he gets up to! Pinstripe hates being rushed and being told what to do, I wonder if he'll put up with Big Brother himself!" the hostess calls into her microphone.

Pinstripe stop's in front of the paparazzi, narrowing his eyes in scrutiny. He then turns suddenly to climb the first steps; waving whilst on stage. Pinstripe finally enters the house and is welcomed by the five other occupants:

"Hi you's" he greets before the camera's cut back outside. The hostess stood beaming at the camera, her microphone gripped within both hands:

"Well we've just seen our sixth housemate enter the house and now we going to cut to a break, stay with us when we reveal housemate number seven!"


	7. Tawna Enters

**I'm so sorry I've taken so long in updating, but I'm a very busy lady! Oh well allow your eyes to feast upon my new chapter comrades…**

**Tawna Enters**

A lengthy, toned, orange leg protrudes from the vehicle before the female inside stands up tall and shakes her glossy blonde hair. She grins gracefully and begins to walk.

"PLEASE WELCOME OUR SEVENTH HOUSEMATE… TAWNA!"

She smiles once more as a chorus of wolf-whistles erupts from the crowd, causing her to blush.

"Tawna has brains and beauty, and is apparently found quite deceiving because of this. She has a job at the Moulin Cortex and hates being belittled by drunkards. She says that she's good in the kitchen and can't leave things messy for too long. So she'll be a great member of the house then." The hostess speaks into her microphone.

The camera's flash wildly as Tawna passes the press; she stands for a while and strokes her hair and smiling subtly but not looking overly comfortable. She travels more confidently to the podium, her shoulders rolling as she steps.

As Tawna climbs the final stairs, she pulls up her bag to re-rest upon her shoulder and waves to the audience with her other arm. Entering the house, she smiles in greet as the other house occupants get up to welcome her.


	8. N Gin Enters

**N. Gin Enters**

A short male hops from the car and toddles up the set path separating the two halves of the crowds. He waves to the audiences with both arms in the air, one hand waving to either side.

"THE EIGHTH HOUSEMATE… N. GIN!"

N. Gin's head rattles and a cloud of grey smoke rises from the missile lodged in it. He halts to tap it and it the clattering is brought to an end. The doctor travels down again as the presenter addresses the viewers:

"N. Gin is a mechanical genius, and is most often working on projects, he says that giant robots are his specialty and likes kitting them out with rockets and lasers. He detests idiocy and when people wreck his work. He says he is a good thinker and will be great in helping out with any of Big Brother's logic tasks"

N. Gin passes the paparazzi, not stopping for them but merely slowing down to allow them to capture better images, he then ascends the steps to the podium and waves once more. He continues to wave as he heads to the house and vanishes into it.

"Good evening" he utters with his multi-toned voice and shakes Coco's hand as the camera shows the next car pull up.


	9. Tiny Enters

**Tiny Enters**

Huge orange claws grip the doorframe of the ebony car and the new housemate pulls himself from it, crushing the vehicle as he does.

"SAY HELLO TO OUR NINTH HOUSEMATE… TINY!"

Tiny roars majestically and then grins, he bounds towards the press and smiles to the audience. One man extends his hand out to Tiny causing the gigantic tiger to freeze; he turns to the audience as the man escalates his hand for a 'high-five'. Tiny chuckles and slaps the raised arm playfully, knocking a score of people flying and denting the fence barricading them. The crowd members sit stunned for a while and Tiny places a finger to his lips, his mouth forming into an 'o' shape:

"People go down!" he calls as he resumes heading up the path.

"Tiny enjoys the simple things in life, like walks in the park and scaring grown men. He thinks his greatest gift to the house will be any physical tasks Big Brother has to offer and won't stand for being ordered about by anyone weaker than himself."

The press begins to take photographs but soon begin to cower as Tiny towers over them, narrowing his eyes in a ferocious manner. He remains this way for a bit before blinking suddenly:

"CHEESE" he displays a toothy smile and jumps onto the pedestal, waving madly, Tiny again bounds away and up the last flight of stairs:

"BYE BYE"

Tiny enters the house and laughs in a raspy tone:

"Hello" he joyfully greets before the presenter signifies another advert break.


	10. N Tropy Enters

**N. Tropy Enters**

The broadcaster announces her welcome and allows the camera to pan across, displaying the next car. A blue skinned male exits the automobile and stands tall, tilting his head back to look down his nose. He glances from left to right and marches down the centre of the pathway.

"WELCOME THE TENTH HOUSEMATE… N. TROPY!"

"N. Tropy is said to be a man of great nobility, he likes to brush up on picturesque literature and scientific manuscripts. He comes from a long line of aristocrats and is keen to discuss his family's history. N. Tropy hates laziness and bad grammar with a passion."

N. Tropy travels passed the cameras, barely looking at them. He then climbs onto the stage and smirks before quickly moving up to the house and going in, proving to have had the quickest introduction so far.

He wanders into the house and joins the rest of the housemates; Dingodile is in the corner of the dining area talking to Komodo Joe and Pinstripe; all drinking large beakers of alcohol. Coco was sat with Tawna on the lounge chairs. N. Tropy first went to greet N. Gin, Ripper Roo, Tiny Tiger and Papu Papu who were stood near the sitting room area. Again, the hostess renders the crowed to cheer loudly, ready for he next housemate.


	11. Cortex Enters

**Cortex Enters**

A short man wearing a white science jacket exits the car, as he raises his arms; he smiles to the audience and strides between the two halves.

"WELCOME THE ELEVENTH HOUSEMATE… NEO CORTEX!"

Cortex glances around and makes his way passed the cameras, posing for many of them:

"Cortex is fond of experimenting with genetic materials; he has in the past merged animals and warped brains. He hates losing arguments and being answered back, he also believes he will be able to bring order in the house and tackle any tasks efficiently."

Dr. Cortex ascends the stairs leading to the stage; he travels to the very centre and glances around awkwardly. Raising his arms and his head, he waved his arms for the audience to quiet down:

"Thank you, thank you! Keep voting for me to stay in and watch as I plan my revenge! I stand here before you to introduce myself as your new leader! I, Doctor Neo Cortex, AM GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

Cortex grins in anticipation, waiting for his final cheer. It doesn't come however, the audiences clapping died down and they looked to each other in confusion:

"Take over the world?"  
"Leader?"

The audience re-faced him and burst into noise:

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cortex freezes and holds a look of horror on his face, his arms slowly lowering back down and his mouth agape. He then frowns and swats his hand whilst turning around:

"Oh forget you! Pathetic morons!"

The doctor hops up the stairs to the house and disappears, the booing no longer reaching his ears as the heavy doors block all sound from the outside world.

He plasters another grin on his face and greets the housemates:

"HELLO!"

The camera then cuts back outside to the arrival of the final housemate.


	12. Crash Enters

_Finally, the last housemate is in! I can start the competition for real!_

_I think you probably guessed that it would be Crash, but I could not leave him out. Please enjoy my last introductory chapter…_

**Crash Enters**

A striking, orange marsupial clambers from his car and struts passed the screaming crowds:

"PLEASE WELCOME OUR FINAL HOUSEMATE… CRASH!" the hostess bellows marvelously.

Crash waves with both arms and slowly displays a huge grin; he blinks and carries on toward the flashing cameras.

"Crash Bandicoot is a carefree, laid back character who is fully appreciative of peace, quiet and rest. He is athletic and playful and always tries to see the best in people. Crash has an extreme passion for Wumpa fruit and sun-bathing. He hates being bossed around but usually obeys anyway"

Crash approaches the paparazzi and grins once more; he spins up the stairs and stops to wave on the stage. He resumes waving as he moves towards the Big Brother house. Disappearing into it, the camera shifts to the hostess whom is facing toward and gripping her microphone tightly:

"Well there you have it, all twelve housemates are now in the big Brother house, join us on Saturday when we shall see what they got up to on their first day, until then goodbye for now."

The housemates are shown settling in and chatting whilst drinking copious amounts of champagne, Crash sets his bag down and joins the rest of his housemates as the credits a rolling and the show ends.


	13. Day 1: Nice and Relaxed

**Authors Note: Sorry about the waiting but I've been rather uninspired, even with the real Big Brother on my telly every night! But with the latest reviews of yearning for this chapter, I have scoured my brains for ideas. I'll get back into the swing and as the chapters progress they will get better! So here it is, the first day…**

**Day 1**

_Day one, 8:45 am in the Big Brother house and most of the housemates are in bed. Tawna is in the bathroom, Crash and Dingodile are in the dining room…_

Crash is leaning back on his chair at the dining table and Dingodile is stood near the kitchen work tops, glancing around as if deciding on what to do next. Crash stands up from his chair and stretches, once his back clicks and he freezes for a moment, he himself heads into the kitchen area. Crash glances at the refrigerator and places a finger to his mouth:

"Get out the butter, I'm gonna make toast!" Dingodile exclaims loudly, breaking the harmonic silence and Crash yelps before diving behind the worktops, shaking on the floor to the bemusement of his housemate:

"No really… I'm gonna make toast" Dingodile speaks in a more muted tone and wanders to the cupboards.

_9:32 am, Pinstripe, N. Tropy, Dingodile, Cortex and N. Gin are in the living room._

_Coco, Ripper Roo and Tiny are in the garden; Tawna is lounging by the pool.  
Crash, Komodo Joe and Papu Papu are still in bed, Big Brother plays an alarm into the house: _

The sound of the Crash Team Racing theme tune is pumped loudly throughout the building, the occupants of the living room and garden look up suddenly to the sudden burst of this. The three housemates in the bedroom jolt abruptly, Crash falls out of his bed taking the duvet with him. Komodo Joe sits up and stretches, straight away starting to get dressed. Papu Papu grunts in annoyance and turns over in his sleep. Crash is now dancing up on his bed to the quirky tune and Komodo Joe has left to get some coffee, Papu Papu as awakened but has not moved from under his covers. Coco giggles at Crash's dance as now the shutters are raised and the bedroom is visible. Komodo Joe rubs his head and yawns before taking his steaming mug of coffee to the lounge area.

_12:14 pm, All of the housemates are gathered around the dining table_

N. Gin is serving a meal of chicken and French fries as the housemates sit round the table thanking him as he dishes out the portions. Coco is at the kitchen sink; diluting her orange squash. N. Gin finishes and returns to the kitchen to place the oven tray into the draining board before seating himself as Coco did seconds before. The housemates begin to eat and Ripper Roo leans back slightly; he grabs the bottle of ketchup from the table via his feet and struggles to remove its lid, eventually the lid flies off onto the floor and a quantity of sauce emits and splatters over N. Tropy, who is sat opposite:

"Oh!" N. Tropy stands up hastily; knocking his chair back:

"Idiot" he then mutters almost inaudibly as he saunters to the bathroom, Ripper Roo watches him leave with is one facial expression and then turns his attention back to the ketchup; now dabbing it onto his plate. Coco and Crash stifle their giggles as they view a messy N. Tropy cursing under his breath at the same time as he moved through the garden; dripping sauce upon the grass.

_3:25 pm, Crash and Coco are in the garden_

Crash is chasing Coco with the garden hose as she sprints around the grassed-area giggling uncontrollably.

Meanwhile, Cortex is in the kitchen and spots the pile of pots in the sink:

"Oh my!" he removes his yellow gloves, replaces them with yellow gloves and washes up.

Tawna and Pinstripe are in the dining room as Dingodile brings over some coffee. Papu Papu exits the bedroom to join Ripper Roo in the garden with Tiny, they begin to exercise. Ripper Roo is jumping in circles, Papu Papu is trying to bend down and touch his toes whilst Tiny is lifting the barbecue up ad down.

_Komodo Joe comes to the Diary Room_

"Hello Joe"  
"Hello Big Brother"

"How is you first day going?"

"Quite good… been a relaxed day"

"Do you think you will enjoy your time in the house?"

"… Yes" Joe hisses, "But I'm sure it won't stay as calm as this… we'll just have to see won't we?"

_7:53 pm, and all the housemates are in the seating area sharing the left over wine from last nights celebrations_

Laughter spreads around the room as each housemate is in deep conversation, Big Brother has turned the lighting strong green and Pinstripe is topping up Tawna's glass. Ripper Roo and Crash have stood up and pulled the large cushions from the corner of the room and piled them up. Crash takes a step back before Ripper Roo waves his ear as a signal for him to run, he races into the pile of cushions diving head first to knock them over. He sprawls on the floor grinning and rearranges them ready for the next running-jump. Ripper Roo gets ready to emulate, Crash waves himself and Ripper Roo pounds down towards his target and impressively scoops them upwards as he slips to the floor.

_1:07 am, Pinstripe, Tawna and Dingodile are in the lounge, all of the rest of the housemates are in bed_

Dingodile sits with his housemates and informs them of his entrance:

"…And it was that bloody penguin booing in the crowds…" the other two smile and chat back until Tawna decides to go to bed herself. Pinstripe travels to the kitchen to wash his glass whilst Dingodile tiptoes through the bedroom to get into the bathroom. He faces the mirror and begins to brush his teeth. Papu Papu is snoring loudly and Coco rolls over half-asleep and scowls at the racket. Pinstripe walks around the garden alone, gazing at the sky and Dingodile is settling in his own bed. Coco sits up quickly and throws a pillow at Papu Papu who snorts as he jerks awake, looks around and grabs the new pillow for his own as his head crashes back to the mattress. The camera's cut to Pinstripe still wandering about the garden as the credits begin to roll.


End file.
